


卖身

by 云别先生 (2606795347)



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2606795347/pseuds/%E4%BA%91%E5%88%AB%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F
Summary: 一辆难产小破自行车。大概无任何姿势（？）温和意识流。
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 88





	卖身

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆难产小破自行车。  
> 大概无任何姿势（？）温和意识流。

祁醉把于炀抵在门上，低头吻住于炀的唇，用舌头灵活地撬开了对方的城池，舔舐着每一个角落，疯狂地攻城略地。

“嗯......队...队长”  
于炀的喘息声和求饶声缭绕在祁醉耳边，祁醉放开了于炀，小队长浅浅的喘声和红透了的脸庞，让祁醉忍不住挑逗。

“小哥哥，答应我的.....可不能反悔哦”

“.......嗯”

于炀红着脸，撩起了自己的衣摆，想要脱掉上衣。

“别这么着急啊，小哥哥”

祁醉拦住他，轻笑一声，手不安分地在于炀腰间游走，挑准了一块软肉，俯身咬了一口。

“我们有的是时间。”

于炀被祁醉抱到了床上，此时的小队长身无寸缕，锁骨，腰间，连颤颤巍巍的小樱桃上都被祁醉种下了小草莓。

是专属于祁醉的印记。

祁醉把于炀的大腿架在自己的肩膀上，在于炀的大腿内侧，那块最嫩最白净的地方，轻轻印了一个吻 像是对待什么稀世珍宝。

“宝贝儿，我要开始了”

“嗯......等.....”  
祁醉把沾满润滑油的手指送了进去，异物的进入让于炀感到不适，小穴猛地一收紧，祁醉觉得自己手指都要被吸断了。

“小哥哥，放松点，乖”

祁醉给了于炀一个安抚的吻，随即手指缓缓抽插着。

祁醉的手指突然按在了一块软肉上，于炀刺激地猛地一跳，想要逃离却又被祁醉拽回来。

“是这儿？”  
祁醉坏笑一声，退出了手指，空虚的寂寞让小穴无比难熬，流出晶莹的液体。

“嗯.....队长......”  
于炀轻声叫唤着，祁醉的心像是被小猫爪挠了一样痒，一个挺身，整个进入了于炀体内。

“嗯！！！”  
于炀猛地又想逃走，却死死地祁醉按住。

“嗯......啊.....队长...”

“叫我什么？”  
祁醉整个退出又整个进入，立刻大力地操干着，迅速着找到了于炀的敏感点，不留余力地顶撞着。

“啊......嗯.....慢.....慢..点”  
于炀的一句求饶被顶撞地支离破碎，手被祁醉控制住，刺激地头脑一片空白。

“小哥哥？叫我什么？嗯？”

祁醉嘴上调戏着，动作却没有减缓。他看着于炀身上他们暧昧的痕迹，看着在外面又强又刚的帝国狼犬，此时却软的像只小兔子，在自己身下求饶。他伸手去摸两人的交合处，是一片的淫湿。不时发出暧昧的的水声。

“老......老公，慢....慢........啊”

“嗯.......老公......嗯......别....啊”

两具年轻的身体似是天生的契合，情欲带来了疯狂，让祁醉失去理智地操干着自己的童养媳，奢求那心爱人和自己一起共攀高峰的刺激和快感。祁醉挺腰将自己送入最深处，大开大合地迅速顶撞着。

屋内的暧昧到了极点。

祁醉看着于炀泛红的眼角流着的泪水，心里一疼，有些后悔自己太过于疯狂，于炀已经累的没有知觉，昏昏沉沉地被祁醉抱去清洗，一直睡到了早上。

于炀刚想撑着床起来，起到一半，腰间一阵酸痛，被祁醉又抱了回去。祁醉的一只手环住于炀，另一只轻轻揉着他的腰部。

于炀看着自己身上一片又一片的红斑，想起昨晚的情事，腾的红了脸。

“队长......”

“嗯？怎么了小哥哥？”

“你.......还生气吗？”

“不生气了，但我馋上了你的身子，可怎么办啊？”


End file.
